


The Wonderful Adventures of Intern Maria

by KathrynStar (MKJ001)



Series: Night Vale with the Ramirez's [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is a good brother, Cecil is probably mostly human, Color Switching Day, Goat attacks, I'll add tags as I think of them, Internship adventures, M/M, Maria flirts alot, Maria makes friends, Mild Language, Multi, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKJ001/pseuds/KathrynStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is in Night Vale for the summer as an Intern at the Radio Station. This is what she gets up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Filling in and Getting a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is going to be as enjoyed as I hope it is.  
> Got any ideas on what Maria could do while in Night Vale? Let me know!
> 
> And you can find Maria on tumblr here -http://mariatheintern.tumblr.com/

Maria had been at the radio station a week before she was pulled into the booth by Cecil, showed what buttons to push, given a piece of paper to read and instructions to talk until he came back.

It was probably one of the more exciting things she had been given to do.

“Hello everyone, I’m Intern Maria. I was pulled in here by Cecil to read…” Maria looked at the paper in her hand. “The corrections to the community calendar and then talk for a bit. For record, I’m pretty sure this is just so Cecil can make out with my brother for a few minutes in the lobby. Though if that’s true, I really hope he brought me coffee because he loves me.”

Maria re adjusted her headset before looking back at the paper.

“Um, it looks like the PTA meeting is actually on Thursday not Tuesday. Wednesday is not actually cancelled this week. The hallucinations are going to begin tomorrow at midnight, not noon. And that weekly emotions deliveries were actually yesterday so if you are feeling kind of weird and you don’t know why, now you do. That has been corrections.”

Looking over, she craned her neck to see if Cecil had showed up yet, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Well, Cecil isn’t back yet so it just you and me for a bit, Night Vale. I’d like to thank everyone for stop yelling ‘Interloper’ at me whenever I am out in public. Thanks to Maureen and Michelle for taking me out this weekend! The hangover I woke up with was horrid but luckily, Cecil has some weird tonic recipe from his college days that sorted me out. Michelle, I have to move our dinner date to Saturday cause Cecil is dragging Carlos and I bowling on Friday, but I can’t wait for it.”

“Oh, Chef Harlan, if you are listening- thanks so much for the muffins! I seriously had no idea gluten free anything could be so good. And I will totally watch Roger anytime, or you if you really want.” Maria added cheerfully, allowing a flirting tone at the end. Her phone buzzed a handful of seconds later.

“Oh this is hilarious. ‘Maria, stop flirting with my boyfriend’s best friend.’ I am actually an adult, thanks very much, Carlos. Oh, and until I can see proof of your boyfriend actually being 30, you are not allowed to call the age card. Besides, flirting never hurt anyone.”

Cecil walked into the producer’s booth then, a growing hickey on his neck and two Starbucks cups in his hands.

“Oh, there is Cecil. Thanks for the coffee, Carlito. Bye Night Vale, I’m off to finish paperwork. Your normal Voice will be back after a word from our sponsors.”


	2. In Which Maria is SO Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so fun to write, not gonna lie.
> 
> You can follow Maria on tumblr here- http://mariatheintern.tumblr.com/

“Afternoon, Night Vale!” Maria said cheerfully into the microphone. “I am here because I am so done with the fighting going on in the household I am residing in and I figure if I tell the whole town about this, then Cecil and Carlos will get their acts together.”

Maria waved to an exceedingly disgruntled Cecil who was stuck in the producer’s booth as he locked out of the recording studio.

Maria returned attention to the microphone in front of her.

“Now, this all started because I cut Carlos’s hair, like asked mind you. Cecil over-reacted and yelled at me. Carlos yelled at him for yelling at me. And thus, here we are three days later, Cecil and Carlos will not speak to each other, Carlos put all of Cecil’s shoes in the backyard, Cecil threw away all the home experiments and stole all the lab coats and this morning, Carlos hid all the coffee and took the coffee maker.”

“Now, I don’t know about you all, but I, as a 21 year old college student with a normally awful sleeping schedule, normally live off of coffee. Cecil also has a bit of a caffeine addiction. So tensions are high and I am done.”

Maria glanced down when her phone buzzed, showing that Carlos had texted her 6 times and called once. She rolled her eyes in response.

“Now, dear citizens of Night Vale, please help me shame these two idiots into talking to each other so they can go back to being cute and gross. And please note, darling big brother; if the coffee maker isn’t back in the kitchen when Cec and I get home, I will happily come back on air and tell everyone all about that thing I caught you doing when I was 8.”

“And now, here is the current weather forecast.

Maria hopped up from the chair, placing the headset back on the desk, before flouncing over and unlocking the door to go on back to the forms she was filling out before her hostile takeover

She felt so pleased she even winked at Cecil as she passed, not fazed at all by his glare.


	3. That time Carlos really questioned his sister's sanity and her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so this is just a short little thing based off an RP thing with strexpestcontrol over on tumblr. Her OC- Mercy Higgins- and Maria are going on a bar hop and well...
> 
> Find Maria's blog to send her questions and see stuff she likes here- http://mariatheintern.tumblr.com/
> 
> Mercy's blog can be found here- http://strexpestcontrol.tumblr.com/

“Are you completely out of your mind?!”

“Your overreacting, Carlos,” Maria commented, checking her makeup in the hallway mirror she had uncovered.

“This is not overreacting, Maria. This is me questioning your sanity!” 

“I’m just going out for drinks with a friend, no need to blow a gasket.”

“A friend?! She’s a Strex assassin!”

“Mercy is great, bro. She’s got good taste in food and she is scary and pretty and tells great stories and keeps the creeps away.”

Carlos groaned loudly into his hands, making Maria shake her head and pat his shoulder in comfort.

“I could have made worse friends,”

“Try not to be brutally murdered okay?” Carlos sounded a bit defeated but at least he saw that making Maria stay home was a lost cause.

Maria snorted, “Who would buy the first round then?” 

She stepped into her heels and grabbed her purse, and kissed Carlos on the cheek.

“Love you, don’t wait up, I have my key!”


	4. Maria and the Goats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Maria's blog here- http://mariatheintern.tumblr.com/. She posts things she likes and will answer questions and stuff if you send them! 
> 
> Also, blame PansexualPancakes for the goats.

“So, goats are attacking. That’s currently a thing,” Maria commented into the microphone. “Cecil is trying to interview one of the goats at the moment so he should be back in a few with said goats’ statement.”

She picked up her phone to look at the text she had just received.

“Carlos and his team are working on figuring this out. Even though there is only one zoologist among them, rather than like a whole team of people who just specialize in goat attacks. Can one specialize in goats at Science school? I would totally change majors to become a goatologist, not even joking. Oh, here, listen to this commercial thing.”

Maria pushed a button and took the headset off then readjusted her glasses. She spun around in the chair when she heard the booth’s door open.

“Good to see you didn’t get killed by the goats, Cecil. You get what you needed?”

“Of course I did. I am an excellent reporter after all,” Cecil stated matter of factly. “Thanks for taking over for me.”

“You could have just let me go get the goats’ reason for invading,” Maria said.

“You could have been hurt though! And I like you not hurt or dead! And not just because I don’t want Carlos to break up with me out of grief!”

Maria grinned and kissed his cheek, “Thanks for that, bro. I’ll go grab you some coffee from the break room.” 

“Thanks Maria!” Cecil chirped, headset back on already. He pressed a button on the soundboard, making the ON AIR sign light up again. “Good news Listeners! I got a statement from one of the invading group of rouge goats!”


	5. The Rainbow Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know where this came from (sleep deprivation most likely). But I like it.
> 
> You can find Maria's blog here- http://mariatheintern.tumblr.com/. Come ask her questions, see what stuff she posts and all that stuff. 
> 
> Also, I love hyperactive Cecil.

"Happy Color Switching Day!” Cecil cheered happily, bursting into Maria’s room. “Oh ‘Ria, darling, you look beautiful! Your skin is almost as nice a shade of blue as Carlos’!”

“What the actual fuck are you on about, Cecil? It is too ear- Why the fuck are you green?!” Maria had never woken up so fast in her life as she just stared on.

Cecil’s appearance tended to change often with no prompting or reason behind it, but he was normally a natural skin tone; not fucking seafoam green. It went nicely with the deep blue of his hair.

“I already told you, it is Color Switching day. All our colors are switched for the day and no one’s colors are switched the exact same way. It’s one of my favorite holidays of the year!”

“Cecil,” Carlos sighed from the doorway, “You said you wouldn’t scare her.”

“I didn’t! I was just explaining! It can be really confusing the first time!” Cecil tried to defend himself, pouting the whole time.

“You okay, Marita?” Carlos asked, blinking as he looked at his sister full on, his eyes adjusting to her new coloration.

“Tu es amarillo,” Maria was aghast at the pale yellow color her brother’s skin to her eyes now, knowing that her own skin would look the same way. She also noted that his hair was a shade of emerald.

“You look lilac-y to me if that helps, but your hair is like an amethyst color.” Carlos commented.

“Your hair looks burnt orange to me! And your eyes are black instead of brown,” Cecil chimed in. 

“This is so fucking weird…” Maria muttered. “Only for a day yeah?”

“Uh- huh! Can we go out for breakfast today? I want to compare colors with everyone else!” Cecil’s hyperactive mood was apparently contagious, because both Carlos and Maria grinned widely.

“Whatever you want, babe,” 

Cecil squealed happily, pecking Carlos on the cheek as he skipped out the room, probably to pick an outfit for the day.

“I will never understand this place. How does this even work?” Maria asked after a beat.

“No idea… I’m going to figure it out though, I hope.


End file.
